Cellmates
by Rago03
Summary: This is a prison au, Wincest, unrelated, PWP. What happens when rich young Sam Campbell is put in the same cell as Dean Winchester. Rated M for a reason, don't like-don't read. First Fanfiction ever, so any good criticism is appreciated.


A/N: I do not own Supernatural, just the idea behind this fanfic. And even that is a shared one, so i should say i own nothing of what's here. Enjoy ;)

He stepped in. This now would be his home, for the two years ahead at least: hardly 2 meters sqared, to be divided with another man.

\- Do i have a cellmate?- He asked the guard just behind him.  
\- Of course not! You just won a full-payed holiday in our wonderful suite, Darling. – The guard replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice – Your "partner" will come back sooner than you think, don't worry. Have a nice time, kiddo. – And then he left, laughing so loud he could be heard by anyone in a 3 cells radius.

Something in the way the guard had said the word "partner" didn't feel quite right to him, but Sam thought it must have been because he was out of his environment. 'Guess I'll just need to roll with it. I'll get to it sooner or later' he thought.  
The cell was indeed small and not fancy at all, exactly the opposite to his standards. He had always lived in expensive and luxurious places, like any other thief worth the name: that's how he knew exactly when and where to find the money and the precious stuff.  
The last plan didn't go well though, be damned that hypochondriac child, and thanks to his partner selling him out here was: nowhere to go for a couple years if luck helped him, and if he behaved. He hadn't ever been one to follow the rules that much, that's why the rich boy became the rich thief.

'So, since I'm here to stay, better get comfortable' he thought. He went for the upper bed to leave his few spare clothes.  
\- Don't even think about it! – He turned so fast he almost tore his neck in the action. In front of him was a guy who looked 100% to belong to the place: tall, just a bit shorter than him, looked a bit older than him maybe five years, wore his uniform with the top part secured at his waist, only a tank top to cover his buff torso; blonde short hair on top of a face half in between an angel and a demon, green eyes. Sam couldn't pinpoint if he liked this man or not, there was something creepy about him, but he had to admit the guy was hot.

\- Upper bed is mine. You can have the lower one. – Explained the guy.  
'Not so friendly' Sam registered. – Fine, as you wish. – He threw his clothes on the lower bed and then turn around to talk to the guy, better befriend him fast. Only said guy was nowhere to be seen, gone who knows where.  
So instead he went to watch out of his cell, impressing in his mind the image of the prison from its door: three floors full of every type of outlaws, from thieves to killers. 'What a nice place to stay'.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner his cellmate came back, just before cells closed.  
In Sam's opinion there was something both scaring and fascinating the way this guy walked, like a wolf, ready to bite.

\- Oh, hi. I'm Sam, Sam Campbell. Didn't have the chance to introduce myself before. – he said when the other came into the cell.  
\- Should I care? - was the not-so-happy answer.  
\- I-I just thought, since we were to share this cell we might at least know each other's names – Sam backed up a little. He couldn't help himself to think 'why did I have to get such an intimidating cellmate, was it too much to ask for a calm one?  
\- Name's Dean Winchester, you happy now Sammy? – His mate said with a smirk on his lips.  
\- Nice to meet you – Said Sam in reply, then he thought it was worth a try to make some more talk – But please don't call me Sammy, I don't really like that.  
\- Ok Sammy, got it memorized. – Was Dean's answer. 'Yeah, I see how he did' Sam thought at that.

– And why are you here, Sammy? – Dean asked, smirk still on his face, obviously ignoring his mate's request while he climbed on top of his bed.  
Curiosity blossomed in Sam's mind to know what had brought the guy here, so he went on and told him – Why don't you start with the confessions?

\- Because I asked first. – the other snapped.  
\- Ok, ok, don't get mad man.- Sam found himself backing for the second time in 1 minute just at the man's words - I was caught while I was clearing a house of its precious content and my partner sold me out to get away free. –

Dean did not answer at that, he took off his shirt, throwing it in a corner and put himself to bed. Sam was too curious to let that go though, and that action had caused some blood to come down from his brain, actually making him lose all cautions. - What about you?  
\- You don't need to know.  
\- What if I want?  
\- You can't stop talking, can you? You're enough of a grown man to be here but not to learn when you need to shut up? – Dean rolled and faced him from his bed, anger both in his features and voice – I killed a man, is it enough for you?

Sam found the outburst both scary and arousing, and could clearly imagine this guy killing someone just because he was in a bad mood. At the same time he couldn't help himself to think that such display of power was hot.

\- Sorry man, didn't want to upset you

\- Now let me sleep, baby boy. - with that he turned again from him.

\- Why did you do that? - Sam asked before he could stop.

At that Dean got up and climbed down the bed to confront him face to face, shoving him to the wall opposite the one with the beds.

\- You know, for someone so gigantic, you demonstrate the brain of a child, Sammy. I just told you I killed a man, if I were you, I wouldn't upset someone who has already took a life. – Sam's thought about the man renewed both, but ten times stronger – Now let me get some sleep or I'll make you regret it.

With that he let him go and got back to his bed. Sam could only imitate him at this point, as he found out he was unable to speak.

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Sam still couldn't get asleep, no matter how tired he felt. His bed was too small, and he couldn't find a comfortable position, so he kept turning around.

' Being this tall really sucks at times' was his constant thought.

Then a growl and a heavy thud startled him and he was forced to get out of the bed as someone grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. He had just caught sight of Dean in the dim light from outside the cell when his stomach was hit by the man's punch and he crumbled to the floor, whining.

\- What's so difficult to understand about the phrase "let me sleep or you'll regret"? Is it so difficult for you to lie still and silent and asleep?  
Sam was coughing and trying to get up, groaning in pain, when Dean pulled him from his hair and made him look at him.

\- Will you stop making so much noise, Sammy?

Sam still groaning, both his stomach and head aching, muttered – Please, let me go. – He couldn't even keep his eyes open because of the pain.

\- Ok, got it. I'll make you shut up myself -

Then he heard the sound of Dean fumbling with his clothes and in a few seconds he had something big, long and hot in his mouth.

Many thoughts rushed through Sam's mind: 'What the fuck?'; 'Wow, the man has some artillery'; 'Why is he so hard?'. He then coughed and gagged at the intrusion, since it was completely unexpected and he was unprepared.  
It wasn't like he hadn't sucked a man before, he had always been openly gay, nor this was the longest he had experienced, but the girth was something special: it was like a cannon. He found himself hot and bothered by the rough force display nonetheless, so Sam decided to go with the flow and after Dean had removed himself from his mouth he adjusted a bit and prepared for the second round.

This time he was prepared, and welcomed the hot rod with his tongue.

\- Oh you like sucking cocks, don't you Sammy? – Dean moaned, almost a whisper, letting go of his hair to grab Sam's face with both his hands. – Go on, suck it like you mean it then.

Sam didn't complain, instead he put all his skill in the task, relaxing his muscles so he could deepthroat the man who was fucking his mouth at this point. He could see the pleasure building in the face of his cellmate, the way he closed his eyes, or how he tilted back his head, exposing his throat. Sam also noticed a thin layer of sweat on the man's chest, even if the night wasn't too warm, so he came to the conclusion that the guy was really enjoying this.

When he was sure that Dean was ready to come in his mouth he removed himself from him instead, and picked him up, only to shove him on the lower bed.

\- Take off your clothes, I'm not asking again. – Dean said while completely removing his pants and underwear.

Sam didn't need to be told twice, so he did as requested in no time, and when he finished he found two fingers in front of his nose.

\- Suck them, it's the only prep you'll have.

While he was fully aroused by now, Sam knew he hadn't have sex with someone in a bit, so with the dimensions of the other man's cock he wasn't too keen on risking and sucked them wet. No surprise Dean didn't exactly play gently, getting both fingers inside Sam in one move, and started scissoring.

\- I was sure you weren't a virgin, even as young as you are. - Deans voice was low, all his body emanating sex.

After a minute or so he proceeded to line his cock with Sam's hole and shoved it in without any grace. He waited just for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation of the warmth engulfing him, before starting with a slow pace, quickly increasing.  
Sam had wanted to scream at the sudden intrusion, but Dean had put a hand on his mouth, placing the other on his hip for leverage. Tears raised to his eyes at the not so pleasant sensation, but he forced to relax, knowing perfectly that it was the only way he could make it feel better.

Luckily the pain became to turn into pleasure as the seconds passed and he got adjusted to Dean's presence in his ass. And then he was hit with another strongly pleasurable sensation, when the man hit his prostate.

\- A-ha, found it! – Dean said victorious, as he saw the spark in Sam's eyes.

He then proceeded to hit that spot with brutal precision with every trust, so that Sam thought the guy could clearly see it through his body. He was feeling like he could touch the sky every time he got hit there. When he was starting to feel the heath coil in his lower belly, Dean grabbed his member with the hand that was on his mouth and started pumping it in time with his trusts, and in less than a minute Sam was coming, shooting all over his chest and face, shutting his mouth so he didn't scream.

After a few more trusts, Dean's movements became erratic and he came deep inside Sam.

After a few moments Dean slipped off and grabbed a towel to clean himself, still panting from the act. He tossed the towel to Sam and put his pants back on, then he climbed back on his bed.

Sam couldn't help but stare at the man, too wasted to move an inch until his voice came from above.

\- Now shut up and let me sleep, bitch.

\- Jerk – Sam answered. It came out so naturally to him, that Sam started giggling, while he cleaned and got his clothes back on; he then put himself to bed, sure he was too sore and tired not to fall asleep immediately.


End file.
